Make Me Crazy
by SlytherinMax
Summary: Zokalo/Allen Slash - You all think I'm inocennt, but you don't know anything yet. DRABBLE!
1. Chapter 1

_**Max:** This is my first ever DGM fic, my friend Fizzy begged me to write one, which I am still working on, but this kinda appeared in my head. Rawr!_  
_**Disclaimer:** I do not own DGM, I do however own the song so please do not take it. It belongs to me and my twisted brain._  
_**Warning:** Mentions of rape, Teacher/Student, Yaoi_  
_**Word Count:** 674_

* * *

**_Make Me Crazy_**

_You want to hurt me, you want to maim me_  
_Tear me apart and break me down_  
_Make me bleed out on the ground_  
_Just fuck me up, baby_  
_I want you to fuck me, baby_

With headphones still on, his music blaring through them into his ears, Allen walked calmly from the boys locker room to the bleachers to sit with the rest of his gym class. It would be another few minutes before their coach showed up, for some reason, Mr. Zokalo was always at least 10 minutes late, It was considered both a blessing and a curse. The gym was the safe zone, you could do anything you wanted in those 10 minutes without fear of a reprimand, but, if Mr. Zokalo caught you in the halls after final bell, it was instant 2 weeks of detention and a great big 'F' for the entire day, even though you were still required to participate.

_Put your hands all over me_  
_Choke me till I can't~...Uh, breath_  
_Uhhh~ Fuck me, like you want me_  
_Make me scream as I bleed all over you_  
_Yeah, I know you wanna rape me_  
_But you don't wanna make me_

A loud bang was heard as Mr. Zokalo slammed open the gym doors and walked arrogantly over to his class, "Get up! All of you!" he called out, his gruff voice echoing eerily throughout the gym, seeming to bounce off the walls, "Outside, on the track, 50 laps, now! Except for you," he glanced down at the small clipboard in his large right hand, searching for the name he knew went with his cute white haired prey, "Walker, go to my office."

Allen calmly stood up, sliding his headphones behind his ears as he went, making sure to purposely brush past Mr. Zokalo on his way to the locker room door, "~Come on baby, I need it, slice me open with that blade, If I promise it's to save me~" he sang loud enough for only Zokalo to hear him, catching the glint in the mans eyes as he disappeared through the door.

_Come on baby, I need it_  
_Slice me open with that blade_  
_If I promise it's to save me_  
_Maybe I'm just a little bit crazy_  
_So if I tell you to stop_  
_Baby don't, just keep going_  
_Cause I need it, all of it_

_I want you to rape me, like your crazy_  
_All covered in my blood, from head to toe_  
_You know how much I like you to fuck me_  
_Cause you know how much it makes me, crazy_  
_So come on baby, rape me_

Zokalo growled predatorily as he stalked after Allen, his free hand clenched into a fist as he punched open any door in his way. When he made it to his office, he shut and locked the door behind himself, and tossed his clipboard on his desk across the room before rounding on Allen, grabbing his arms and slamming him roughly against the nearest wall, his mouth automatically dipping to gnaw at the teenagers thin pale neck, "You've been a bad boy Walker.." he growled lowly, digging in his pockets with his left hand, he pulled out a large switch blade and flipped it open, "I think I should teach you some manners."

A small innocent smile graced Allen's face as he answered, "Whatever you think is necessary Mr. Zokalo, I did break the rules after all. No headphones allowed in class."

_Tear me apart and save me_  
_Break me out of this shell_  
_I can't it anymore_  
_I need you to fuck me_  
_Like you hate me_  
_Baby I want you to rape me_

_You don't know how much you pain me_  
_But I need it, and I want it_  
_I wanna bleed for you_  
_If it makes you horny baby_  
_I wanna die for you_  
_So come on baby and fuck me_  
_Rape me, like you hate me_  
_Just tear me apart, till I can't be anymore~_

* * *

_**Max:** I really hope you liked it! Please read and review! Thank you!_

**_Lovies And Panda Huggies,_**  
**_Mr. Max_**


	2. Ask For Lemon

_**Max:**_ Hello all. I just though I would inform anyone still reading this, I have finished the lemony bit if you would like to obtain it, please PM me or contact me via e-mail at SlytherinMax (at) hotmail. com


End file.
